Love Letter
by lilywhitechan
Summary: kisah seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya lewat selembar surat berwarna Pink / please RnR / YunJae / Oneshoot / Happy 6th anniversary YunJae.


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T ~**

**Pair : Yunjae aja ~**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Love Letter**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**Jaejoong Pov**

**.**

Aku menulis kata per kata di sebuah kertas berwarna pink untuk di tunjukkan kepadanya, seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada dihatiku. Memenuhi hatiku dengan segala perhatiannya yang hanya diberikan olehnya. Oleh seorang Jung Yunho, teman kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah bertekad akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya yang selama ini kupendam dalam hatiku, perasaan yang timbul dari kecil ini terus kupelihara hingga sekarang. Berharap dirinya akan membalas cintaku.

Aku menulis segala kata-kata yang selama ini selalu ada dihatiku, kata-kata kekagumanku akan seorang Jung Yunho, mengungkapkan segala rasa yang aneh di dadaku setiap dia berada dihatiku ataupun segala perhatiannya kepadaku, segalanya aku ungkapkan di sebuah surat cinta yang akan kuberikan padanya. Memang aku menggunakan cara yang kuno, hal ini kulakukan karena aku tidak akan sanggup mengungkapkannya di hadapannya. Pengecut, itulah yang selalu kudengar dari dalam sisi hatiku yang lain. Pengecut karena aku menggunakan sebuah media bukan berkata secara langsung dihadapannya. Tak apalah walaupun aku menggunakan media tersebut aku akan menulis segalanya di atas kertas pink itu. Menulis segala perasaanku padanya.

**TIK.. TOK.. TIK.. TOK..**

Bunyi jarum jam berbunyi di kamarku, aku tahu saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Kutatap kertas pink yang berisi segala isi hatiku pada seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Kurasa cukup untuk segala isi hatiku, kubereskan semua alat tulis yang akan kubawa esok hari serta tak kulupakan memasukkan kertas pink yang kini sudah masuk di dalam amplop pink berhiasan gambar hati di sudut-sudut amplop ke dalam tas sekolahku. Aku siap untuk esok hari. Hari dimana mungkin akan merubah seluruh takdirku. Takdirku, takdirnya dan juga cintaku padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cit .. Cit.. Cit..**

Bunyi burung bercicit telah berhasil membangunkanku atas segala mimpi indahku, kuraba meja nakas di sebelahku, kuambil Jam Weker hello Kitty, dengan mata yang masih sedikit buram kulihat jam weker yang sudah memperlihatkan waktu jam 7 pagi. _Shit _ umpatku begitu melihat waktu untukku ke sekolah hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah benar-benar tertutup. Kuhempaskan selimut gajah yang menyelimutiku dan mulai mengambil handuk yang di gantung di sudut kamarku, aku pun mulai berlari ke dalam kamar mandiku yang memang berada di dalam kamarku.

**.**

**.**

15 menit kemudian segalanya sudah siap, kini aku sudah rapi dengan segala atribut sekolahku mulai dari dasi, jas sekolahku yang berwarna coklat madu, dan jangan lupakan tas sekolah yang sudah kusampirkan di bahuku. Penampilanku sudah sempurna bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, cukup puas kulihat diriku yang rapi di depan cermin dan kini aku akan siap bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie" panggilku kepadanya yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya dirinya mulai menyapaku yang sudah berada dihadapannya "Pagi, Boo" sapanya tentu dengan panggilan sayang 'Boo'nya kepadaku.

Aku pun membalasnya dengan lembut "Pagi, Yunnie."

"Kau Terlambat bangun lagi, Boo ?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaannya, dengan lembut Yunho mulai mengusap puncak kepalaku "Makanya Boo, kau jangan pernah tidur larut malam lagi nanti kau malah kesiangan kan". Beginilah sikapnya kepadaku, selalu memberikan perhatiannya dan selalu menjagaku dari apapun. Aku suka sikapnya yang seperti ini kepadaku, kuharap dia akan terus seperti ini kepadaku.

Kami terus berjalan bersama-sama hingga sedikit lagi kami sampai di depan gerbang. Kuhentikan langkahku begitu terlihat gerbang sekolah yang hanya beberapa jarak dariku berhenti. Dengan sedikit hembuskan nafasku untuk menenangkanku, kutahan lengan kekarnya, dirinya memandangku dengan tatapan 'Ada apa, Boo?'. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai meraba-raba isi tas sekolahku, begitu mendapatkan apa yang kucari. Kuambil benda tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Yunho yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ini apa, Boo?" tanyanya kepadaku mungkin sedikit bingung melihat amplop pink yang kuberikan kepadanya.

Sedikit getaran gugup mulai merambat di seluruh tubuhku, keringat dingin mungkin mulai terlihat keluar dari sela-sela kulit putihku, kugigit bibir bawahku "I-itu surat untukmu dariku, Yun. Kau akan mengerti saat kau membaca isinya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau Akan mengerti maksudku, Yun" ucapku yang langsung berlari ke gerbang sekolah meninggalkannya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Kuatur nafasku begitu duduk di tempatku setelah berlari dari gerbang sekolah ke kelasku. Teman dekatku, Kim Junsu yang sekelas denganku mulai menanyaiku perkembangan tentang rencanaku yang menembak Yunho. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menembaknya? Terus dia jawab apa?" tanyanya beruntun padaku ketika aku baru mendudukkan diriku ke bangkuku.

Aku menunggingkan bibirku ke atas, menunjukkan sebuah senyum termanis untuk sahabatku yang selalu mendukungku atas perasaanku kepada Jung Yunho. "Tentu saja aku sudah menembaknya, Suie. Yah walaupun dia belum menjawabnya sih"

"Kenapa dia belum menjawabnya, Joongie?"

Aku gugup jika harus menjawab jujur, pasalnya teman imutku ini pasti akan menasihatiku atas cara kampungan yang kupakai saat menembak Yunho. Aku tidak ingin Junsu tahu cara yang kupakai tapi sepertinya akan sia-sia saja karena Junsu sepertinya curiga terlihat dari caranya menatapku tajam "Joongie jangan katakan kau memakai cara jadul itu." Aku sudah tidak bisa berkelit ketika dia menebak hal itu, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Aisssh sudah kubilang jangan pakai cara jadul itu, kau tahu jika suratmu sampai diketahui oleh Go Ahra mantan pacarnya Yunho dia akan terus mengincarmu terus, kau tahu kan bagaimana kejamnya dia ketika tahu ada yang menembak Yunho? Apalagi itu kau Joongie, dia itu sangat membencimu karena bisa dekat dengan Yunho" jelasnya yang tanpa titik koma kepadaku. Memang sangat beresiko buatku jika aku memakai cara itu tapi toh semuanya sudah menjadi bubur, aku hanya bisa menunggu jawaban Yunho mungkin saat istirahat atau mungkin saat kita pulang sekolah karena Yunho tidak mungkin memberikan jawabannya sekarang. Dia dan Yoochun pacarnya Junsu beda kelas denganku jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu saja.

"Aku tahu, Suie tapi aku yakin Yunho tidak akan membiarkan surat itu diketahui oleh semuanya khususnya si Ahra jadi kau tenang saja Suie" belaku.

"Ya sudahlah terserahmu saja, Joongie"

Kami pun harus berhenti berdebat ketika soengsaenim masuk ke kelasku.

**.**

**.**

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi sungguh sangat memekakan telinga membuat telingaku dan yang lainnya sakit. Ketika bel tersebut berhenti barulah aku dan Junsu keluar dari kelas, entah kenapa sepanjang aku berjalan menuju kantin semua orang menatapku, bisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. _'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_ pikirku. Segala pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalaku sepanjang perjalananku ke kantin hingga aku menabrak Junsu yang memang berjalan duluan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ada apa, Suie?" tanyaku melihat Junsu berhenti mendadak seperti itu.

"Itu kenapa anak-anak pada berkumpul di depan mading?" tunjuknya ke arah sekerumunan anak-anak yang berada di depan mading. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku tidak peduli pada apapun tapi nyatanya Junsu malah tertarik akan hal itu, dia segera menarikku ke arah kerumunan itu dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan mading dan aku membelalakkan mataku melihat apa yang tertempel disana.

Sebuah kertas pink yang tidak asing, kertas itu adalah surat cintaku pada Yunho. Terlihat oleh setiap kata-kata yang kutuliskan di kertas yang kuberikan pada Yunho sama persis dengan yang di tempel di mading tersebut. _'Kenapa bisa ada disini?' _batinku.

_**Dear, Yunnie.**_

_**Kau tahu aku sungguh tidak tahu harus mulai darimana? Tapi ada satu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku selalu merasakan getaran aneh di dadaku setiap aku berada di dekatmu ataupun atas segala perlakuanmu padamu. Getaran ini ada saat pertama kali kita diperkenalkan oleh kedua orang tua kita. Awalnya kukira getaran ini karena mungkin aku mempunyai penyakit Jantung tapi begitu kutanyakan pada umma getaran ini biasa terjadi pada seseorang yang sedang mengalami sesuatu hal, sesuatu yang disebut CINTA.**_

_**Aku baru tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Yun. Aku sangat-sangat Mencintaimu, bukan cinta pada seorang sahabat tapi lebih dari itu, perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara yang selama ini kita jalani. Perasaan yang ingin menjadi orang satu-satunya di hatimu, Yun. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena aku seorang namja yang mencintai sahabatku sendiri yang juga seorang namja. Tapi menurut hal itu tidak masalah selama Kau selalu bersamaku. Satu kata untukmu Yun, Saranghaeyo.**_

_**Kim Jaejoong.**_

Junsu yang mengetahui kertas pink itu adalah punyaku langsung segera merobeknya dari mading tersebut. dan yang melihatnya hanya menatap tidak suka dan jijik padaku "Ya pergi kalian semua dari sini" bentak Junsu pada beberapa orang yang masih menatapku sebagai orang aneh, mungkin mereka kini sudah tahu aku adalah seorang Gay.

"Cih kami akan pergi dari sini" ucap salah satu anak yang melihatku jijik, ketika melewatiku anak tersebut menyindirku "Dasar, Gay" sindirnya. Mendengar hal itu mataku panas, air mataku rasanya ingin segera keluar dari kedua bola mataku. Junsu sepertinya tahu aku menahan air mataku membawa kepalaku ke dadanya, Junsu menutupi air mataku yang sudah keluar dan diam sambil sesekali mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Di dalam dekapannya aku terisak "Kenapa? Kenapa dia menempelkan suratku di mading, Suie? Kenapa? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sssst tenang Joongie kita akan menanyakannya kepadanya, sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, setelah itu kita akan menghampirinya dan menanyakan semuanya padanya" ucapan Junsu sedikit membuatku tenang, sungguh dia teman terbaikku. Tidak pernah meninggalkanku bagaimana pun keadaanku. Gomawo Suie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yu-Yunnie" panggilku kepada pemuda bermata musang yang tidak jauh berdiri bersama yeoja cantik di sampingnya yang sedang menggandeng tangannya.

Dia dan yeoja itu menoleh ke arahku yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka begitu sampai di hadapan mereka, yeoja cantik bernama Go Ahra malah memberikan senyuman meremehkan kepadaku "Ada apa, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yeoja itu.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, seharusnya tadi aku tidak memutuskan menemui Yunho sendirian. Seharusnya tadi aku menerima ajakan Junsu yang mau menemaniku tapi aku malah menolaknya. Dan kini aku malah tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada namja bermata musang yang ada dihadapanku ini. Dengan sedikit keberanian aku memberanikan diri bertanya "I-itu A-ku hanya ingin tahu kenapa suratku ada di mading, Yun? Dan.." aku menelan ludahku berusaha mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini ada dihatiku "Dan apa kau menerimaku, Yun?" aku terdiam menunggu jawabannya.

Bukannya jawaban yang kudapatkan yeoja yang ada di sampinya malah tertawa meremehkan "HAHAHA.. Kau tahu Yunho tidak akan mau menerima seorang Gay sepertimu, dia lebih memilihku daripada kau yang mempunyai kelainan dan akan kukatakan padamu bahwa akulah yang menempelkan suratmu di mading tentu dengan izin Yunho, iya kan Bebh?"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu kuberanikan menatap mata musangnya dan dapat kurasakan mata dinginnya menatapku "Iya itu benar, kau tidak akan pantas untukku" jawabnya singkat.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan tangisan yang sempat kuredakan. Mataku panas rasanya, sungguh aku sangat terpukul. Aku tidak sanggup berada dihadapan mereka, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku berharap dia mau memanggilku tapi kenapa dia tidak memanggilku? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya?. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalaku. Hatiku dan kepalaku sakit mendengar kata-katanya terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang diputar di kepalaku.

Aku ingin kata-kata itu berhenti terngiang di kepalaku, aku ingin semua ini hilang. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah dinginnya yang di tunjukkannya kepadaku. Aku terus mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu di hatiku hingga aku tidak menyadari aku menerobos berlari ke jalan raya yang sudah menyalakan lampu hijaunya.

Begitu aku tersadar aku ada di tengah jalan, kupasrahkan diriku yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup saat melihat sebuah Truk melaju ke arahku.

**BRUK**

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku sakit, serasa hancur lebur . bagaimana tidak tubuhku terhempas sejauh 2 meter? Apa yang kalian harapkan melihat tubuhku yang terlempar seperti sebuah kertas yang pasrah ditiup angin? Aku menatap langit yang gelap menghitam di atasku _'mungkin akan hujan' _pikirku. Hujan ya? Aku jadi ingat Yunnie tidak suka hujan karena katanya hujan membuat bintang tidak terlihat dan dia benci hal itu tapi aku malah menyukai hujan. Kami memang mungkin tidak akan bisa bersama. Yunnie sekarang kau tidak usah melihatku dengan tatapan dingin seperti itu lagi karena aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

_Goodbye Yunnie. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Mel hanya mau ngucapin Happy 6th Anniversary Yunjae ^^. Ini pertama kalinya mel ikut merayakan anniversarynya mereka. Waah mian jika ceritanya hurt begini. Cerita ini terinspirasi kisah nyata mel loh. Makanya isi dari surat yang di tunjukkan buat Yunho itu sebenarnya hampir sama dengan isi surat yang mel berikan sama seseorang. Sayang dia tidak memberikan jawabannya sampai sekarang *curhat buu..

Sudahlah lupakan saja, Itu masa lalu.

**REVIEWnya ^^**


End file.
